mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian McCall
Ian McCall is the former Tachi Palace Fights flyweight champion. Tachi Palace Fights He most recently defeated TPF flyweight champion Darrell Montague to win the title. He was next set to defend it against UFC veteran and divisional/promotional newcomer Will Campuzano. Unfortunately Campuzano was injured shortly before the event. He was replaced by Josh Rave. McCall was soon forced to withdraw from the bout as well shortly before the event. He was replaced by Dustin Ortiz. UFC Flyweight Tournament After recovering, McCall vacated his flyweight title in TPF and signed to make his UFC debut in the UFC's brand-new flyweight division, against former bantamweight contender Demetrious Johnson. The fight would be part of a four-man tournament to crown the UFC's first-ever flyweight champion. Johnson and McCall fought to a controversial decision awarding the victory to Johnson. Afterwards, a scoring mistake was discovered and the fight's result was switched to a majority draw. A rematch was scheduled later in 2012. This time around, Johnson was the clear winner by unanimous decision but McCall's career at 125 in the UFC was by no means diminished. He next signed to face debuting prospect John Moraga but unfortunately he was injured and replaced by former TPF flyweight champion Ulysses Gomez. After recovering, McCall signed in December 2012 to face fellow flyweight contender Joseph Benavidez in February 2013. Benavidez handed McCall his second straight loss via unanimous decision. After the fight, McCall stated that he wouldn't be surprised if he was cut -- but he wasn't. In the rash of February 2013 UFC cuts, McCall and his fans could be sure that with another loss, McCall would be cut from the UFC roster. He still might be without another chance. Another Title Run McCall finally signed in June 2013 to fight Iliarde Santos. He defeated Santos via an exciting unanimous decision to earn Fight of the Night honors. McCall next called out Louis Gaudinot, saying Gaudinot sucked and that he (McCall) wanted an easy win over Gaudinot. Instead McCall signed to welcome bantamweight veteran Scott Jorgensen to the flyweight division. McCall unfortunately suffered a nasty hand injury near the end of October 2013. He was replaced by contender John Dodson. After recovering -- and around the same time as his friend Shane Del Rosario passed away, RIP -- McCall signed in December 2013 to fight bantamweight veteran and flyweight newcomer Brad Pickett in London in March 2014. McCall suffered another hand injury and was forced to pull out of the bout although Pickett implied that he didn't believe McCall was legitimately injured. He was replaced against Pickett by Irish newcomer Neil Seery. After recovering McCall signed again to fight Pickett defeating Pickett via a very clear-cut and tactical unanimous decision. He called out champion Demetrious Johnson. Instead McCall next signed to fight fellow contender, the heavy-handed John Lineker. The fight was cancelled shortly after weigh-ins when McCall was forced to pull out with a serious infection. The fight was resigned for late January 2015, with the title connotations presumably left intact. Lineker won a unanimous decision. McCall didn't fight for several months until August 2015 when he was set for a rematch with Dustin Ortiz. McCall was unfortunately injured and the fight was scrapped. McCall took the rest of 2015 off, eventually signing to fight prospect Justin Scoggins for July 2016. Scoggins missed weight by a large margin and the fight was scrapped with Scoggins being forced to move up to bantamweight and McCall being paid his show and win money. McCall next signed to fight Ray Borg but unfortunately Borg was injured the day before weighins. In all likelihood the fight would be scrapped again with McCall being paid his show and win money once again. Fights *Dominick Cruz vs. Ian McCall *Ian McCall vs. Jussier Formiga - The fight was the flyweight and Tachi Palace Fights debut of McCall. It was also the first loss for prospect Jussier Formiga. *Ian McCall vs. Dustin Ortiz *Ian McCall vs. Darrell Montague - The fight was for the Tachi Palace Fights flyweight championship with Darrell Montague defending. Category:Flyweight fighters Category:Bantamweight fighters